


Surrealistic Love

by DemonofPhantomhive



Series: Surrealistic Love [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonofPhantomhive/pseuds/DemonofPhantomhive
Summary: The story of Sebastian Michaelis (or better known as Salvador Dali) and how he found the second love of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChromeHoplite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/gifts).



> Salvador Dali is one of my all time favorite painters so this AU is based on his life but with a few changes! I am so excited to be able to write this AU about my favorite painter with the characters from my favorite series1 I do hope that you guys enjoy this AU as much as I enjoy writing it!
> 
> This AU is dedicated to Chromehoplite she is the one who suggested this idea to me a couple of months ago and I am so happy that she did! She has been nothing but kind and supportive towards me since the very beginning. She is the one who got me to start writing again. I couldn't have asked for a better friend! Thank you for everything you do/have done for me!

Sebastian Michaelis or better known as Salvador Dali the painter famous for his surrealistic artwork. Besides his paintings, Sebastian was recognized the most for his signature mustache. He would go as far as to cut some of his own hair and use pomade to stick the clippings to his mustache to give it that unique shape. Sebastian if you had the chance to converse with him he would always try to make himself sound like he's smarter than you. He and his wife were absolutely smitten for one another that was until he met his angel Ciel Phantomhive. 

Sebastian was on a steep cliff side overlooking the beach to paint the high cliffs on the other side for one of the paintings he was working on. It was a warm summer evening the sun had begun to set, painting the rocks of the cliff side in different shades of soft pinks and rich violets. He was simply captivated by the scene, that was until he looked up from his canvas again and saw him, a man with a small frame was walking down the beach as the clear blue water crashed in waves against his feet. Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off the man, he had short slate grey hair that fell in wisps in his angelic face. The man had big doll-like eyes, but he was too far away to see what color they were. The mystery man had beautiful alabaster skin which further reminded him of a porcelain doll. He knew at that moment that he wanted the man to model for him. 

He took his eyes off of the man for a second and when he looked back toward the beach he was gone much to Sebastian's disappointment. He was going to start painting again, but he couldn't focus on anything but the man with the angelic face, so he decided to pack up his supplies and make his way back home before darkness falls. When he gets back home he can't think about anything else but the man on the beach, even at dinner he sits picking at his food deep in thought. Mey-Rin didn't think much of it since Sebastian was always unpredictable and she thought he was probably thinking up ideas for his next masterpiece, but that wasn't the case at all.

What the painter was actually thinking about was the man, how he wanted the man to be his model, no he wanted the man to be his personal canvas. He wanted to cover every inch of the man's porcelain flesh in his artwork, he wanted to see his work on a living being, but he didn't want just anyone he needed that man. The man with the gorgeous head of slate gray hair that fell perfectly over his eyes, hair that probably felt absolutely heavenly to the touch. He wanted to know what the man's eyes looked like, oh he bet that they are just as beautiful as the rest of him, he can imagine that they sparkle when the light hits them just right and his gaze would be enough to bring anyone to their knees. 

Even when Sebastian slept his dreams were filled with nothing but his slate-gray haired angel. He woke in a cold sweat, getting out of bed careful not to wake his wife, going into his studio of sorts. He grabbed his sketch pad and started drawing the man from the beach. He spent hours drawing nothing but pictures of the man on each page, but this alone didn't satisfy him it only made him want the man more. 

After that night Sebastian started his search for the man from the beach, desperate to find him, to make him his, but it wasn't as easy of a task as the painter thought it would be. Days passed of constant searching and sleepless night of him sketching, obsessing over the mystery man. He was starting to doubt that what he saw was even real, he was even starting to lose hope in finding him at all by the end of the first week. He would come home after a long day of searching and just go to into his studio, not wanting to be bothered by anyone, not even his wife.

Mey-Rin still didn't find anything odd by this behavior just assuming that he wanted to isolate himself to focus on nothing but his work. Most people would find this odd, he was known to be all over the place when he would work and while that was true sometimes, if he was so focused on a piece he would act ’normal’ in a sense. When he got like this Mey-Rin knew it was best to leave him to his work.

Inside Sebastian's studio, he sat at his easel crumpled up pieces of paper littered the floor around him. His hair was a mess and even his mustache was starting to droop as he worked relentlessly on sketches of the mysterious man. The need to find this man was slowly driving him insane, but he couldn't get him out of his head. From the moment he woke up to the moment he went to sleep he had nothing but the angelic-faced man on his mind. He couldn't stop himself from drawing the man either, but none of the pictures came close to doing the man justice this only fueled his need to find the man even more. 

The next morning Sebastian left his house for another day filled with searching. He spent hours searching and much like the days before he didn't find any traces of the man. _Maybe I imagined this whole thing and this man doesn't exist. _he thought to himself. He slowly made his way to the beach, the first and last place he saw the man, sitting down on the sand he stared out into the ocean watching the waves as they crashed onto the shore, running one of his hands through his raven hair he let out a frustrated sigh__

__”This man probably doesn't even exist, yet here I am spending all my time desperate to find even the smallest trace that maybe he does in fact exist, but I have still come up empty-handed.” He said aloud, removing his hand from his hair, eyes never moving from the ocean that twinkled in the evening sun. ”Maybe I have truly gone mad,” he whispered as he stood brushing the sand from his trousers. He turned to start making his way back home when he finally found who he’d been searching for. The man walked along the beach in Sebastian's direction._ _

__Sebastian was filled with joy as he stared at the man he was still just as beautiful as he was the day he first laid his eyes upon him, but this time he wasn't going to let him get away, wasting no time he rushed over to the man._ _

__The man was surprised, to say the least, when he saw Sebastian rushing towards him. He even debated on turning around and running away, but as the man got closer he realized just who was coming towards him. It wasn't some ordinary man it was the one and only Salvador Dali he couldn't believe his eyes he heard rumors that the painter lived around here, but he didn't actually believe them. He couldn't bring himself to run away now, he was too curious to find out what the famous painter wanted._ _

__When Sebastian finally reached the man, leaning forward he placed his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. After a few moments, he straightened looking the boy dead in the eyes and he felt himself go weak in the knees. The man's eyes were absolutely gorgeous, not like he was surprised at all, but he didn't expect them to be this vibrant._ _

__His left eye was such a vibrant shade of blue, just like he imagined, it sparkled when the light hit it just right, that not even the ocean could compare to its beauty. His right eye was a beautiful shade of purple, it reminded him of a perfect piece of amethyst and there was nothing in the world that could quite compare to its beauty. The man's eyes made him look like he walked out of one of his paintings just by how unique they were. He knew now more than ever that he needed this man to be his model._ _

__”Please, would model for some of my paintings?” he asked not beating around the bush and completely forgetting to introduce himself, but there was a bit or arrogance to him that assumed everyone knew who he already was. The man’s eyes widened hearing the question, he didn't quite know what he expected when he saw the painter coming his way, but he certainly didn't expect to be asked to model for him all he could muster was a singular gasp before he answered_ _

__“No.” Was the only word that penetrated the silence between them.  
__


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your eyes are positively radiant, they have a unique beauty to them that no close-minded person could even dream of understanding, they are the definition of what surreal is in my eyes. People are afraid of what they don't understand and I pity the people who don't see the beauty in your eyes.." Dali said passionately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally here! I am so happy to share this chapter with you guys it is one that I am truly proud of! I am sorry it took so long, but I wanted this chapter to be perfect! I really hope that you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated! Let me know what you guys think!

Sebastian stood there dumbfounded by the answer that he received from the man.

”May I ask why?” he asked, tilting his head to one side studying the man's face as he waited for a reply. He couldn't just let this be where it ended, not after he worked so hard just to find this man. The man stood there as he tried to find his voice to respond. He just didn't see why a painter so well known as Dali would want someone like him to be his model. He probably had so many beautiful models throwing themselves at his feet just to have the chance to be in one of his paintings or even be used as inspiration for Dali masterpieces.

Yet here he is running up to a man he doesn't even know and asking him to be his model, the man just couldn't wrap his head around this whole situation. The man had never seen Dali in person he had only seen pictures of him in the paper or heard others descriptions of his appearance, and he had to say that Dali was very handsome in his eyes. 

Most of Dali’s hair was slicked back with a pomade while some of the raven locks fell across the painter's face. He had intense mahogany eyes that when he looked at you it felt like he was staring into your soul, a stare that remained with you hours later. Beneath his eyes were deep violet circles that told of the many sleepless nights the painter spent working on his masterpieces. The man couldn't help the small grin that spread across his face as he saw Dali’s mustache or rather actually took the the time to really take it in. He always assumed that the camera exaggerated the length of it a bit, but that obviously wasn't the case his mustache was just as unique in person as it was in the pictures. The man brought himself back to reality as he realized he had been starting at the painter too long without giving him a proper reason why he couldn't model for him.

”I am very flattered by the offer, but you don't even know my name and you're wanting me to model for one of your paintings?” He said his eyes never leaving Dali’s face the man could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he thought about what he was just told. 

”You’re absolutely right how rude of me to ask you such a thing without even asking you for your name I deeply apologize,” Sebastian said bowing his head in shame, how could he be so inconsiderate. ”What is your name? If you don't mind me asking,” he continued as he straightened, gazing down at the man before him.

The man was a little surprised by the response he didn't expect Dali to actually ask him his name, he half expected the painter to be offended at his offer being questioned he also expected the eccentric man to go on a tangent about how ungrateful he was being for denying his request, but instead, he got an apology and Dali asking politely for his name. He didn't know how to process this whole situation, but he figured he might as well tell the painter since he asked nicely.

”My name’s Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive,” he said his voice came out in a whisper, but it was just loud enough for the painter's ears to catch it. Ciel stood there in silence staring at Dali, a small smile graced his lips as he reached up, twisting the end of his mustache between his fingers deep in thought. The only sound that could be heard is the sound of the waves crashing against the shore as the pair stood there for what seemed like hours.

Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off of Ciel, he stood there as he fiddled with his mustache studying the man in front of him. Ciel, the name sounded like music to his ears as it rolled off the man’s tongue, such a beautiful name befitting his angel. He wanted, no he needed this man to be his muse, he spent so much time searching he couldn't let him slip away.

”Ciel? What a marvelous name, a very fitting name for someone with your beauty, I would be honored if you reconsidered my offer of modeling for my paintings. I know we just met, but I promise you won't regret this, why don't we meet here tomorrow and I can bring you to my house for one session, if you still don't want to be my model after that I won't ask you again, please just one session,” he pleaded even if Ciel only modeled for him once and decided that was enough for him, he wouldn't pressure him to stay he could make do with one session.

Ciel stood there dumbfounded by the words that left the painter’s mouth. No one had ever called him beautiful before, most people considered him an ugly duckling of sorts, due to the fact that his eyes are two different colors. People would drag their children away from him scared that he might possibly infect them, while others would shout vulgar words at him. He wasn’t used to such kindness being addressed towards him from someone that wasn’t his parents. _”Maybe I could go for just one session who knows I might even have fun,” _he thought to himself. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity he has always admired the eccentric painter’s work and he would love to be able to see him create in person. He also wanted to learn more about Dali, sure to the public he seemed like an open book, but Ciel could tell that there was more to the man than that.__

__If you really study some of Dali’s work you can see his struggles come to life on the canvas with each stroke of his brush and Ciel craved to learn about that side of him. He needed to know about the Dali behind closed doors away from the cameras and the limelight._ _

__”Alright, I will come for one session, what time should I meet you here tomorrow?” he asked and the look that Ciel received in return was one of pure happiness. The painter had the biggest smile on his face, a smile so big that his cheeks pushed his mustache up until the tips were touching the underside of his eyes and that alone was enough to make Ciel smile._ _

__Sebastian couldn't put into words how happy he was when Ciel agreed to the session tomorrow. He was practically shaking with delight and seeing the heavenly smile that graced his face made him weak at the knees. He grabbed the man’s delicate hands and gave them a gentle squeeze._ _

__”Oh thank you, Ciel, I promise you won't regret this! We will meet here at eight sharp tomorrow morning. I can't wait to work with you, ” he said before bringing one of the man’s hands up to his lips, placing a kiss gingerly against the soft flesh of his knuckles, ”until tomorrow Ciel, ” and with that, the painter let go of his hands, turning around without another word and left._ _

__Ciel stood there watching the painter as he walked away, he could feel how warm his cheeks were after Dali kissed his hand. He couldn't believe this was actually happening he was still waiting to wake up because this had to be a dream nothing this amazing ever happened to him. He shook that thought from his mind before he made his way back to his home._ _

__\--_ _

__The next day Ciel waited for Dali he got there a little early because he didn't want to risk running late. He barely slept the night before due to his nerves, it’s not every day that a famous painter asks you to model for them. He fiddled with his hands as he waited, staring out at the ocean as it sparkled with the rising sun. The sound of footsteps approaching from behind caught his attention, turning around he saw Dali in all of his glory._ _

__The painter had the biggest smile on his face as soon as he saw Ciel, the morning sun created an angelic-like glow around his muse leaving Sebastian rendered speechless._ _

__”Thank you so much for coming Ciel, I'm sorry if I kept you waiting,” he said as he approached he knew he wasn't late but he wasn't expecting to see Ciel there already he was expecting at least a small wait._ _

__”Oh, you didn't, I just decided to get here early because I didn't want to risk being late,” he confessed still fidgeting with his hands. Found himself even more nervous now that Dali was actually here than he was while he waited. Sebastian chuckled softly placing a hand on his muse’s shoulder._ _

__”I would happily wait all day for you if I had to, ” he said confidently he would wait an entire lifetime for his angel if that meant getting to see him again. ”You’ve nothing to be nervous about, I promise I don't bite, ” he continued with another chuckle. Ciel let out a relieved sigh, comforted by the painter’s words._ _

__”Let’s head to my house, the sooner we get there the sooner we can start our session, ” Sebastian said before he starts walking in the direction of his home. Ciel followed closely beside the painter in silence as Dali spoke about his wife being away for a few weeks so they wouldn't be interrupted during the duration of Ciel’s stay. The man’s only response to that was a slight nod of his head he was so nervous he didn't want to chance saying something that might offend Dali, but at the same time he had so many questions he wanted to ask the painter, he just couldn't muster up the courage to ask. So their walk continued with Sebastian doing most of the talking while Ciel walked beside him in silence._ _

__\--_ _

__When they reached Dali’s house, Ciel was taken aback. He knew this house, he would always walk past on his way to and from the beach. He never would have guessed that he was walking past Salvador Dali’s house everyday._ _

__Sebastian opened the front door of the house, ”after you, ” he said to Ciel as he held the door in place. When Ciel walked through the threshold of the house the first thing he noticed was the intoxicating aroma of citrus and cedar. It was such a pleasant and calming scent that he felt his nerves starting to relax, what he noticed next was the unique decor of the house. Every square foot of the property was covered in items that anyone else would describe as inappropriate, but to him, they were very fitting of the eccentric painter's aesthetic._ _

__Sebastian smiled softly, shutting the door behind him before walking over to his muse, placing one of his hand in the middle of his back. He felt the muscles tense up beneath his hand, but they relaxed just as quickly._ _

__”My studio is down the hall, I made sure to have everything set up and ready for today, ” he said excitement clear as day in the painter’s voice. He has never felt this way about painting another person since he married May-Rin, but now the feeling he had then returned the moment he laid his eyes on the man that day on the beach._ _

__They made their way to his studio, Sebastian ushered Ciel over to the couch before going to his easel that was set up to the side. He prepared his paints as he told Ciel that how he was sitting was absolutely perfect. He usually had most of his model's strip down and paint them in the nude or have them pose in a provocative manner, but he could tell how nervous the man before him was and he refused to make him do anything that he wasn't comfortable with. Sebastian if he was completely honest with himself Ciel was positively perfect even fully clothed so there was no need to have him strip down._ _

__Ciel sat on the couch watching as Dali prepared his paints, he thanked every deity that was listening when the painter told him that he was perfectly fine how he was. He was so nervous that he would've been asked to take off his clothes and that is something he wasn't comfortable doing at all, so he was very grateful that Dali let him keep them on._ _

__\--_ _

__Two hours into their session Ciel had calmed down immensely. He and Dali were even having pleasant conversations with one another, he loved hearing the painter ramble on about the most random things. He even told Dali about his parents passing and about how cruel the people could be towards him because of his eyes. The words just kept coming, he couldn't stop them even if he tried. He felt safe with Dali he felt like he could talk about anything with the painter and not be judged for it. Ciel almost broke down into a mess of tears at what the artist had to say about his eyes._ _

__”Your eyes are positively radiant, they have a unique beauty to them that no close-minded person could even dream of understanding, they are the definition of what surreal is in my eyes. People are afraid of what they don't understand and I pity the people that don't see the beauty in your eyes.” Dali said passionately._ _

__Ciel had to will the tears away just hearing this world-renowned painter talk with such passion about his eyes made him so happy because no one has ever said something of the like to him before. Once he calmed himself he finally found the courage to ask the question he has been dying to ask._ _

__”Could you tell me a little bit about your past? If you don't want to I completely understand, I just want to get to know you a little better.” Ciel said nervously his eyes avoiding Dali’s he never makes eye contact with anyone when he's nervous and this question was a lot for him to ask._ _

__Sebastian stopped painting a little surprised by the question he was asked no one has ever really asked him about his past before, not even his wife and when he is asked for interviews he’d brush over the question with a vague answer, but an answer that was enough to satisfy them into not pushing the question further. For him to be asked by Ciel someone whom he valued with his life, even if they did just meet, he didn't feel the need to brush the man off or to be vague. The man seemed genuinely curious about his past and it was only fair to tell him since Ciel has told him about his life._ _

__”I was born in Figueres, Catalonia, Spain on May 11, 1904, before I turned five I thought that I was named after my father who was a middle-classed lawyer and notary, but I later found out how wrong I truly was, ” he said as he started painting again he was a little nervous talking so openly about this because he's kept it hidden away from everyone including Mey-Rin, but he knew that he could trust Ciel so he continued with his story,_ _

__”My parents told me that I had an older brother who died nine months before I was born from gastroenteritis. At the age of five, they took me to my brothers grave and that's when they told me that they believed that I was the reincarnation of him. We were both named after our father, well my brother was I was more or less named after him. I wasn't my own person after that, I was my brother and having that weight on your shoulders is hard on a child. I was also a rather unruly child, I would throw horrible fits when I was old enough to start developing my own personality and I just got tired sometimes of my father pushing my brother's traits onto me, telling me I liked things that my brother liked, but I absolutely hated.” he paused to switch his brush before continuing_ _

__”My father didn't tolerate my fits well and resulted in cruel punishments, my mother didn't tolerate the punishments he dealt me very well, but there wasn't much that she could do. She was also very supportive of me and my artistic talents and I was very close to her, but mine and my father's relationship fell apart, we had this sort of competition for my mother's attention in a sense.” he chuckled softly to himself at the memory,_ _

__”My mother passed away when I was sixteen from cancer, I was devastated the only person who seemed to care about me was taken away right before my eyes and I was left with my father and his constant judgment, his constant comparison of my character to my brothers, it was like he was disappointed because I wasn't the son that he wanted, that he was disgusted at the fact that I lived while my brother died. He never loved me for who I was he only loved me because he thought that I was my brother, I wanted to scream that I was Sebastian, not my brother Sebastian. I wanted to scream that even though we shared the same name that I was never going to be my brother, I wanted him to realize that I was my own person, but sadly that never happened.” Sebastian said going to clean the brush he was using, he was about to continue when Ciel broke the deafening silence,_ _

__”Sebastian?”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to @secretly-a-wuss and @cielpansyhive for looking over this chapter for me!

**Author's Note:**

> I also want to give a HUGE thank you to secretly-a-wuss and cielpansyhive for being my betas for this story! 
> 
> Kudos and Feedback are greatly appreciated as well!!


End file.
